Rosas
by Pe.Vs21
Summary: (VOLVÍ DESPUÉS DE 5 AÑOS) Se acerca San Valentín en Kadic, y llega con él la tradición monótona de los claveles.


**Hola hola caracola!**

**Bueno, ni yo misma me creo todavía que después de cinco años , sí sí, 5 AÑOS, haya vuelto a subir un fic. La mitad ni os acordaréis de mis historias o bien ni me conoceréis, pero bueno. He decidido escribir este oneshot por inspiración divina. No seáis muy duros, estoy verde en esto y la uni me chupa las ganas de vivir. Bueno, OS dejo leer y no OS aburro más.**

No va a salir bien, seguro que no va a salir bien.- Eran las palabras que Ulrich Stern no podía parar de repetirse en su cabeza. Caminaba por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, con esa cara de pocos amigos que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Eh, Ulrich! ¿Otra vez refunfuñando en tu cabezota?- Su amigo Odd le había dado un codazo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, acompañado de una risita pícara.- Ya hemos llegado.

Se encontraban de pie, frente a la puerta de la clase de 5º curso. Ya habían recorrido todas y cada una de las clases de la academia y solo les quedaba esa. La clase de Yumi y William.

Ulrich levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta, pero a medio camino, se detuvo.

-Odd, ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

-¡Ni hablar! Ya sabes lo que acordamos: En una clase hablo yo, en la otra tú y así sucesivamente.

-Pero...

-Ni pero ni leches. Llama de una vez.

Las palabras de Odd hicieron que algo se removiera en el interior de Ulrich. Golpeó dos veces la puerta, de forma rápida, inconsciente de lo que hacía. No había sido tan difícil. Sabía que como se parase a pensarlo, acabaría por irse corriendo.

En realidad no sabía por qué le daba tanta vergüenza. Solamente iba a soltar un discursillo para la clase de la chica de sus sueños. Casi nada. Resopló esperando una respuesta.

\- Adelante- La voz de la señora Hertz resonó por el pasillo. Abrieron la puerta y entraron, notando como todas las miradas de los alumnos se clavaban encima de ellos, agradeciéndoles que interrumpieran el tostón sobre cationes y aniones que la Hertz les estaba echando.

Yumi los miraba sonriente. Las caras de susto que traían eran dignas de enmarcar. Entendía que siempre intimidaba hablar en público, y más aún en una clase superior.

\- ¿Podemos hacer un anuncio, señora Hertz?- Preguntó Odd. En cuanto la Hertz asintió, le dio un codazo a Ulrich.

-Bue... Bueno chicos, como ya sabréis, se acerca San Valentín y...-Ulrich se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y sacar de su mochila un taco de panfletos, y mientras los repartía seguía hablando- ... sabéis que los alumnos de nuestro curso organizamos la entrega de claveles.- Cuando pasó por delante de la mesa de Yumi, ésta le sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas animadoras de Yumi.- Ya sabéis como funciona ésto, así que no hace falta que lo explique.

Y realmente no necesitaban explicación. La tradición de los claveles en Kadic era conocida hasta por los más pequeños. Cada alumno debía escribir en una nota la persona a la que quería mandarle un clavel. Había tres posibilidades: Si se mandaba un clavel blanco era amistoso, si se mandaba rosa era para rollo pasajero y si era rojo, era de amor. Las notas debían de meterse en una urna que se colocaría en conserjería y la tarea de repartir los claveles recaía sobre los del 4º curso.

\- El día de San Valentín volveremos con los claveles y las dedicatorias. Recordad que son anónimas.

* * *

Más tarde, en la sala de recreo, el grupo al completo se encontraba sentado en los sofás, tomándose su querido refresco de cerezas y observando cómo Odd rellenaba tarjetitas y tarjetitas con nombres de chicas, junto a los que ponía: Clavel rojo. Terminaba de decorar las tarjetitas con un dibujito de Kiwi en cada una. Las observó una a una, satisfecho.

\- C'est fini! Creo que este San Valentín va a ser realmente divertido para mi.- Todos rieron ante este comentario.

\- No si son amigas entre ellas- Soltó Ulrich mientras terminaba su último trago de refresco.

\- Oye tío no digas eso, que me gafas, quiero que cada una de ellas se sienta especial por un día.

Yumi miraba una a una las tarjetas, leyendo cada uno de los nombres. Soltó una carcajada irónica.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema con mis tarjetas, Yumi?

-¿Yo? Ninguno. Es solo que no entiendo el objetivo de esta tradición.

Ulrich levantó la mirada de su móvil, intentando escuchar la conversación con disimulo y en silencio.

-¿Cómo que no? Fácil. Es la forma de recordar a las personas que te importan y a las personas a las que te gustaría importarles.

\- ¿Y me lo dice alguien que le está mandando claveles rojos a todas las chicas de Kadic?- Yumi posó su refresco de cereza y se cruzó de hombros. Le gustaba hacerse de rogar, así conseguía que los demás escucharan lo que tenía que decir. Hasta Jeremy y Aelita habían apartado la vista de sus libros para escucharla.- Esque no entiendo cómo puede una chica sentirse especial recibiendo un clavel, todas las chicas suelen recibir uno, ¿Y por ello ya deben de caer rendidas a los pies de un chico? Una chica debería sentirse especial cuando hagan por ella algo especial, no lo que a todas.

\- Creo que exageras Yumi, tampoco creo que sea para ponerse así. Vosotras nunca estáis contentas con nada.- Se arrepintió al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las palabras de Ulrich ya habían salido de su boca. Pensó en salir corriendo y esconderse en un fuerte, porque sabía que llevarle la contraria a Yumi era un auténtico deporte de riesgo. Encogió los hombros y esperó lo peor.

Pero lo peor no llegó.

Cuando Ulrich se atrevió a levantar la mirada, se encontró a Yumi con una expresión neutral. La conocía. La había cagado pero bien.

Yumi se levantó del sofá, cogió su bolsa, sacó un papel del bolsillo y se despidió para irse a clase. A medida que se iba, los demás vieron cómo Yumi arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba a la papelera que había a la salida de la sala de recreo.

-Ulrich Stern, 17 años, siempre cagándola.

-¡Cállate, Odd!

* * *

El plazo para recoger las notas de los claveles había terminado, y Ulrich y Odd se dirigían a la floristería a encargar los claveles. Quedaban dos días para San Valentín.

-A ver tío zombie, saca la nota y dime cuantos claveles hay que encargar de cada color.

Y Odd no se equivocaba, desde el día de la sala de recreo (seis días atrás), Yumi ni le había mirado. No había ido ni siquiera a su entrenamiento de Pencak Silat, y esa situación estaba deprimiendo cada día más a Ulrich.

-Eh... Pues... 120 blancos, 103 rosas y 86 rojos..

\- ¿Has enviado alguno?

-Que va...

Llegaron a la floristería más cercana a la academia. Al entrar, buscaron entre miles de flores de diferentes colores, formas y procedencias a la dependienta, una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta y con un semblante dulce.

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo chicos?

Mientras Odd hablaba con la dependienta, Ulrich se dio un paseo por la tienda. No era muy aficionado a mirar flores, pero tenía que admitir que la variedad de ellas que había era impresionante. Muchas tenían colores muy llamativos, que atraían la atención, pero cuyo aroma no era muy agradable. Otras al contrario, su apariencia era menos atractiva, sin embargo, su olor era delicioso. Aparte de todas ellas, estaban las que tenían una bonita apariencia y un aroma aún mejor, pero que si las tocabas sin delicadeza podían hacerte daño. Ulrich lo comprobó al picarse el dedo con una espina intentando tocar una rosa. "Muy hábil, genio."

Por un momento, todas esas flores le recordaban a las personas: En el mundo hay personas físicamente bonitas, pero que no merece la pena conocer por dentro, y personas bellas por dentro pero no tanto por fuera.

También hay personas especiales, cuya belleza sólo es apreciable a base de delicadeza y cariño. En ese momento, Ulrich lo vio claro.

"Una chica debería sentirse especial cuando hagan por ella algo especial, no lo que a todas."

\- ¡EH, ULRICH! Están encargadas, ya podemos volver a la academia.

-Todavía no...

* * *

\- ¡Hola Yumi!

\- Ah, hola Aelita...

\- Te estaba buscando, no te había visto en todo el día.

Desaparecida en combate se encontraba Yumi. Después de mucho buscarla, por fin había conseguido encontrarla. Estaba en el parque entrenándose, asestándole fuertes golpes a un inocente árbol que estaba recibiendo toda su rabia contenida. Aelita sintió pena por el árbol.

Se fijó en que sus golpes eran diferentes. Las pocas veces que la había visto entrenar se había fijado en que su forma de moverse era mucho más delicada y, por así decirlo, su forma de dar hostias era mucho más "femenina". No pasó por alto el hecho de que era muy raro que se entrenase sola. Solo significaba una cosa.

Se estaba imaginando la cara de Ulrich en ese pobre árbol.

\- Cuando hayas hecho las paces con el árbol te sientas a mi lado y hablamos, ¿vale?

Yumi sonrió cansada. Paró, dio un largo suspiro y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, chata.- Aelita suspiró de forma irónica.- Si es que parece que quieres tomarme el pelo. ¿Te ha hablado Ulrich? ¿Le has hablado tú?

-¿YO? ¡Que va!- Sacó su móvil y revisó la hora de última conexión de Whatsapp de Ulrich. Hacía apenas cinco minutos.- Y él tampoco parece estar por la labor de hablarme.

-Mujer, creo que tú también deberías ceder un poco, ya sabes que Ulrich suele hablar primero y luego pensar, y con ésto no quiero decir que sea malo, pero a ti no te vendría mal entenderle y no picarte así.

Yumi se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez. Te picas y te vas. A veces parece que tienes dos años.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora necesito pensar. Tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?

-A escribir un par de cositas...

* * *

\- A estos malditos chismes se les caen las hojas todo el rato.

\- Joder Ulrich, haré una fiesta el día que pases más de 12 horas sin refunfuñar.

Cargando claveles encima de un carrito y dejando un rastro de hojas de clavel por donde quiera que pasaban. Así llevaban Ulrich y Odd desde las 8 de la mañana del día de San Valentín. Eran las 11. Habían pasado clase por clase repartiendo todos los claveles que habían sido encargados, junto con sus respectivas notas. Habían presenciado numerosos sonrojos, miradas cómplices, rechazos, besos e incertidumbres.

-Bueno, gruñón, hemos llegado. La clase de tu enamorada. ¿Emocionado?

\- No sé qué decirte...

\- Bueno Stern, tienes suerte, te toca repartir y a mi me toca hablar.

Realmente Ulrich lo agradecía. No iba a ser capaz de articular palabra dentro de esa clase.

Tocaron la puerta, y, ante el gesto del profesor Chardin, entraron. Odd entró en la clase el primero, seguido del carrito empujado por Ulrich. Los cuchicheos comenzaron nada más verlo.

\- Hola enamorados y enamoradas!- Comenzó Odd- Al fin ha llegado el día. Vamos a daros vuestros clavelitos. En esta clase va a haber mucho salseo.- Canturreó sonriente, mirando a Ulrich de reojo.

Cogió las tarjetas y fue leyendo los mensajes a medida que Ulrich llevaba a las mesas los claveles pertinentes. 25 claveles en total solo en esa clase. 4 de ellos fueron para Yumi, los 4 eran rojos. No se mostró entusiasmada, tampoco decepcionada.

Ulrich tragó saliva. Mierda. Ni una sonrisa, ni un sonrojo. Nada. Cualquier chica normal en su situación hubiera, al menos, mostrado un poco orgullosa de haber recibido 4 claveles rojos.

Lo había olvidado. Yumi no era normal.

Cuando solo quedaba una tarjeta, Odd se calló y miró a Ulrich, al cual se le erizaron todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo. La tarjeta estaba en blanco, era una señal. Ulrich se acercó al carrito y sacó del cajoncito de la parte de abajo del carro un ramo de grandes, brillantes y sanas rosas rojas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y todas las chicas de la clase comenzaron a cuchichear, todas menos Yumi, que contemplaba la escena intrigada. Su expresión pasó de intrigada a sorprendida cuando vió cómo Ulrich se acercaba a su mesa, cabizbajo y con los ojos fijados en el suelo. Posó el ramo en su mesa y se rascó la cabeza, abochornado.

Yumi no daba crédito. No eran claveles, eran rosas. Rosas rojas. Le encantaban las rosas rojas. De verdad había sido él?

\- Y...y la nota?

Ulrich se removió nervioso frente a la mesa de la chica de sus sueños. La miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró en esa clase. Estaba roja, como un tomate.

\- No ne... no necesitas nota.

La expresión de Yumi era ahora de mayor sorpresa. Miró fijamente a Ulrich. Seguía sin creérselo.

-Si es que Ulrich se nos está amariconando...

Si le quedaban dudas, el comentario de Odd las había disipado. Todos rieron, vitoreando, cuchicheando, mirando...

La parejita se encontraba cabizbaja, muy avergonzados e incapaces de mirarse.

Pues eso chicos, solo quedan por repartir los claveles que haya para Ulrich y para mí.

* * *

El día había sido realmente agotador para Ulrich. Caminaba por el sendero rojo pateando una piedra desgraciada que llevaba acompañándole todo el rato. Se sentía frustrado. Había intentado hacer algo especial por Yumi para enmendar su supuesto error, y no parecía haber funcionado.

\- No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo.- susurró para sí.- Ni un triste "gracias".

Miró su móvil, con la esperanza de haber recibido algún WhatsApp o algo, pero nada. Aprovechó para mirar la hora. Las 22:00.

Hora de volver a casa.

Subió los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos, impaciente por llegar y con la esperanza de que Odd estuviera con alguno de sus ligues de San Valentín. Quería estar solo, echarse, dormirse y esperar que mañana fuese otro día.

Entró en la habitación a tientas, ya que el interruptor estaba al lado de su cama. Se sentó en la cama y se arrastró por ella, buscando el interruptor, pero en su camino sintió como su mano no se apoyaba sobre el blando colchón, sino sobre unas finas y afiladas puntas.

-AH! JODER!

Encendió la luz y lo que vio lo desconcertó.

Era un pequeño cactus. El cactus más feo que había visto en su vida.

-Pero qué cojones...?

Lo cogió con cuidado por la pequeña maceta. Había una nota debajo de él. La tomó dispuesto a leerla. Reconoció la delicada caligrafía y la nota tenía un olor a jazmín característico de una sola persona.

" A veces te mataría lenta y dolorosamente y otras veces todo lo contrario. Pocas personas pueden provocame eso. Tú también eres especial, aunque a tu manera.". Y.

Sonrió. Se llevó su dedo lisiado a la boca cuando vio que sangraba un poco.

-Esta chica va a acabar conmigo.

FIN

**Entiendo que no es la historia más emocionante, pero siempre dicen su la inspiración debe pillarte trabajando, así que ahí está. A los que aún OS interese o sigáis en Fanfiction, que sepáis que tengo expectativas a continuar Objetivo: Cartago, pero no Code: Battle Royale. OS ruego que seáis comprensivos. **

**Bye bye **


End file.
